The Beginning 2
by ryanhdude3245
Summary: This is the second chapter to my prequal story...this is where it starts to pick up.


I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters

The Beginning: Part 2

As the wizards and witches of EdgeWood Jail reached the age of 21 they would be sentenced to execution…Wizards and witches were not accepted at the time of the 1400's. Wizards and witches would try to be taken by humans and taken to EdgeWood…The witches and wizards would fight back…that is why witches and wizards were not accepted. They were thought of as violent creatures not human but creatures that bring violence to the world. It was hard for witches and wizards to get wands but they managed…there was a place only witches and wizards could get through…it was called diagon alley. Witches and wizards would go to diagon alley to get things they needed like brooms, wands, capes, or anything they needed…that was also the place where escaped witches and wizards would run to.

London, England 1457

"Will Alexander Hogwarts step up to the plate…Placed in Edge Wood at age 12…Place your head down for execution and recite the pledge" shouted the man about to pull a lever on Alexander's death

Alexander placed his head on the hollow and began to recite the pledge

"By my death today…I shall bring only peace and no more violence. In a world of hate and cruelty…I only bring happiness to households around" cried Alexander

"Hiactius puradus" cried a man from the audience as a beam of light came streaming at the man about to pull the lever.

The crowd began to go wild in fear in the presence of a wizard.

The ropes around Alexander's hands became loose by a flashing yellow light.

"RUN FREE ALEXANDER" shouted the voice from the crowd.

Alexander ran free through the crowd of raging people and out the entrance.

Alexander ran outside to the one place he knew he would be safe diagon alley.

Alexander entered to a place of young and old wizards all roaming freely through the streets…Alexander for once knew he was safe.

"Will all new comers please enter the front gate for check in" explained Mr. Creswey the

Mayor of diagon alley. He was a tall man with dark hair. Only about the age of 50…he was the greatest wizards of all time…

Alexander approached the front gate to a small dwarf like creature behind a gate.

"Name please" asked the dwarf

"Alexander Hogwarts" he replied

"Thank you" the dwarf cried as he handed Alexander a room key and some paper work that needed to be filled out.

"When you have finished the paper work please hand it to Mr. Creswey…thank you enjoy your new home at diagon alley"

Alexander entered his room...The houses were a kind of motel just rooms lined up along the street…all the same… a bed and a table. Alexander filled out the paper work quickly so he could be able to roam the streets like all other witches and wizards.

"Age 21 one huh?" asked Mr. Creswey…

"Yes sir" Alexander said in reply.

"You will be joining our counsel meeting right?"

"Counsel meeting?" asked Alexander in a confused manor.

"Yes its where all wizards 21 or older meet to discuss important matters…it's a good chance for you to get to know diagon alley"

"I…I guess so"

"Well off you go now…but before you leave you must remember one thing…NEVER leave diagon alley"

"I will remember that sir"

At the counsel meeting all the wizards crowded into one room as Mr. Creswey stood at the stand to talk to all.

"Are first and most important matter is King Voldemorte…He is killing more and more witches and wizards every day"

"There is nothing we can do about it" a voice shouted from the crowd

"Yes there is" another voice shouted

More and more shouts occurred as the room broke out into chaos of shouting and arguing

"QUIET" Mr. Creswey shouted as the room became silent… "There may not be a prefect way to stop this but we can try"

"We must fight" another voice shouted

"How can we fight?" Mr. Creswey asked

"We can gather enough men…they have swords…we have powers and brooms" the voice shouted again

"Fight?" Mr. Creswey asked to himself… "We cannot fight…we are risking to many people"

"But si-

"ENOUGH…we shall not fight and that is the end of this discussion"

"HUMANS…THEY BROKE DOWN THE WALL!" shouted a young lady all bloddy and stabbed at…she had scratch marks all down her arms and had been brutally attacked…

To Be Continued… 


End file.
